Earthvision Battle Royale 2028
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2028, also known as the EBR 2028, Earthvision 2028, or more simply Cameroon 2028, was the 13th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in country. A total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 4 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 5th at the same time. The host nation, , was the winning nation of the 2027 edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain. The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they were picked before 5 March, 2028. Peru emerged as the winner of this edition after a tough lsat-day battle with runners-up and favorites Malta, who in the past couple years have enjoyed a pleasant run of success in the Battle Royale. Suriname placed 3rd in their first appearance in a Grand Final ever, while Croatia and Vietnam rounded out the top 5. The host nation, Cameroon, finished in 15th, while Burkina Faso placed last. Arena The choice was the Waza National Park located in the north of the country in between the borders of Nigeria and Chad. There were major security concerns regarding Boko Horam in Nigeria and they're presence in Northern Cameroon. The EO's downplayed these security concerns and assure citizens and visitors that they will be safe. Most of the events would take place in the south of the country, with only the Arena being in the red-zone. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in capital of host country, December of previous year. Host was selected to start on Pod x. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March x, 201x. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Windhoek, Namibia - 4 March *Bangkok, Thailand - 11 March *Seoul, South Korea - 17 March *Portland, United States - 25 March *Mexico City, Mexico - 1 April *Stockholm, Sweden- 8 April *Nicosia, Cyprus - 16 May After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Cameroonian history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the Cameroonian government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale, with 48 nations in each Semi-Final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between 4 June and 10 June. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between 4 June and 8 June. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between 5 June and 9 June. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place between 5 June and 11 June. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2028 - SF 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2028 - SF 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2028 - SF 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2028 - SF 4.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 20x. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (18 June) Zéphrin Darogo of is killed by Feliks Suprunov of . Sharonda McGlaskie of is killed by Feliks Suprunov of . Cid Castilleja of is killed by Tijl Prangsma of . Meghan Frazier of is killed by Jaydon Speyer of . Harshana Wijeratne of is killed by Francis Onokwa of . Day 1 Recap This concludes Day 1. It was an average start to this Battle Royale. There wasn't much of a bloodbath in the beginning but throughout the day the citizens started to run into each other and individual battles ensued. Five citizens died, 43 remain. Day 2 (19 June) Edris Suj of is killed by Devera Severino of . Emilian Poienaru of is killed by Loh Meiying of . Day 3 (20 June) Attention Citizens! The muttation driver ants have invaded the Arena and are on a rampage. Find shelter or perish painfully! Bernard Shakoor of is killed by the ants. Eman Timsit of is pushed into the path of the ants by Dragomir Barbulescu of . Ranjan Gurung of is torn apart by the ants. Sónia Pinto of is purposely used as bait for the ants by Tijl Prangsma of so he could escape. Francis Onokwa of cannot outrun the ants and is killed slowly. Tyril Windos of doesn't escape from his hiding place in a tree in time and is dismembered by the ants. Dangelo Lacampayne of is killed by the ants. Yasmin Nakachel of is eaten by the ants. Efrosinya Lovzaskaya of is maimed and used as a distraction for the aunts by Piluzo Ngonyama of . Karlheinz Wagner of is killed by the ants. Darren Meyers of is overtaken and killed by the ants. Philip Hayden of is crushed by the combined weight of the ant colony. Day 3 Recap That's more like it! The EOs have responded to calls for the Battle Royale to be more exciting and they've certainly delivered. The giant, brutally fearsome driver ants ran amok throughout the Arena and killed many citizens, including notable favorites such as Philip of Ireland, Francis of Congo, and Karlheinz of Austria. Twelve citizens died, 29 remain. Day 4 (21 June) Ismael Borges of is killed by Numair Sham of . Yilmaz Saleem of is too weakened by starvation to defend himself from muttation cheetahs, who eat him alive. Dragomir Barbulescu of is killed by Frederico Borges of . Day 4 Recap It came as a shock as Dragomir of Moldova died. He was caught trying to hunt a group of gazelle, then became the hunted by the teen from the Rocinha favela in Rio, Frederico. He killed Dragomir in the savanna setting with ease and is quickly becoming a dark horse. Three citizens died, 26 remain. Day 5 (22 June) Crépine Musaala of is killed by Asare Kouandije of . Isidore Ondy of is killed by Asare Kouandije of . Loh Meiying of is killed by Ghassaan Mourad of . Frederico Borges of is killed by Glover Duff of . Najaat Salorik of is killed by Lucas Alméras of . Day 5 Recap Today was interesting! First of all, the host nation's very own citizen is really starting to raise eyebrows. He performed two brutal kills in a row and is quickly becoming a favorite to win. Frederico from Rio was shockingly murdered today by the tough citizen from Jamaica! He was near the southern plains in the Arena where undergrowth and shelters are plenty. He was coming out of his shelter at dusk when a spear appeared out of nowhere and flew through his chest. It was revealed that Glover had stalked him all day and was waiting for the perfect time to strike. Five citizens died, 21 remain. Day 6 (23 June) There were no events today. Day 7 (24 June) Attention Citizens! The animals are angry that their land is being used by invaders and are extra territorial today! Be careful! Numair Sham of is savagely mauled to death by a muttation giraffe. Ghassaan Mourad of is caught as prey and eaten by a pack of muttation lions. Grace Davidson of is strangled by a muttation black mamba. Crum Borey of is eaten alive after running away from a cheetah and being tripped by Feliks Suprunov of . Piluzo Ngonyama of is maimed and left for the muttations by Linus Bernbaum of . Devera Severino of is caught and killed by a muttation lion. Asare Kouandije of cannot outrun the muttation leopards and is killed like prey. Hulda Dalsgaard of is killed by the muttations after having her legs broken by Toli Morgado of . Lucas Alméras of is killed by the muttations. Akimoto Yurime of is killed by the muttations. Day 7 Recap Wow! No on expected the EOs to have two Arena Events in the same battle royale, but it has happened here! It has made things very interesting. Many of the citizens left have yet to reveal themselves, including former top-three favorite to win Mach of Vietnam. There were some surprises in the deaths today. The host nation collectively groaned in despair when their citizen was killed and placed 15th, meaning they won't get their much desired back-to-back victory. Akimoto of Japan and Ghassaan of the UAE were also fancied, but had their lives ended here earlier today. Ten citizens died, 11 remain. Day 8 (25 June) Glover Duff of is killed by Tijl Prangsma of . Jaydon Speyer of is killed by Viliana Macdonald of . Linus Bernbaum of is killed by Meryem Benli of . Feliks Suprunov of is killed by Vanja Ženić of . Day 8 Recap Even more shocks today! The top favorite to win, Feliks of Russia, who many were sure would win due to him being the most composed and fearless citizen, was killed by the citizen from Croatia. It should be noted that Croatia almost always does well in the Battle Royale, so Feliks wasn't just randomly killed by a fluke. Also killed was Glover of Jamaica, and by the average teenager from Grand Final-debutants Suriname! Can Suriname pull off what Costa Rica did only two years ago, and win on their first attempt in a Grand Final? Four citizens died, 7 remain. Day 9 (26 June) Mufeeda Rassi of is killed by Viliana Macdonald of . Day 9 Recap All the citizens are very much on edge. They all realize how close they are to winning, but any of them can be the next one to die. One citizen died, 6 remain. Day 10 (27 June) Meryem Benli of is killed by Viliana Macdonald of . Day 10 Recap Once again, the pace has slowed down considerable since there are now only five citizens left. Viliana gets her third kill of the Battle Royale, and at this late stage anything can happen. One citizen died, 5 remain. Day 11 (28 June) Mach Van Khan of is killed by a combination of dehydration, hyperthermia, and a malarial infection. Day 11 Recap Mach was once the number one favorite to win due to his terrifying and brutal performance in the semi-final. But in the Grand Final, he was nowhere to be seen and wasn't involved in any of the action whatsoever. It is very considerable that he made it this far, but today it was confirmed that he died from the elements. One citizen died, 4 remain. Day 12 (29 June) Vanja Ženić of is killed by Viliana Macdonald of . Tijl Prangsma of is killed by Toli Morgado of . Day 12 Recap We have now reached the very end of this many months-long journey! Both Vanja and Tijl put up a good fight for their nations, but in the end the top two will consist of Viliana of Malta and Toli of Peru! In the past recent years, Malta has always qualified for the Grand Final and do well, reversing their fortunes from when they never qualified. Meanwhile, memories of the very first Battle Royale way back in 2016 are in the minds of every Peruvian tonight. They remember making it all the way to the top 2 in Athens, before their citizen was killed by the legendary Neo Abena of Namibia. Will history repeat itself? We'll find out very soon! Two citizens died, 2 remain. Day 13 (30 June) Viliana Macdonald of is killed by Toli Morgado of Day 13 Recap That's it! Ladies and Gentlemen and millions across the Globe, the winner of the 13th Earthvision Battle Royale is Toli Morgado of Peru! Congratulations! The savanna grasslands of the Arena were eerily quiet throughout the whole day as the final two citizens realized that this was the end. They were far from each other though, so the EO's created an artificial fire to drive the two citizens near each other! It worked - just as the tsunami worked in Athens back in 2016 - and soon enough the citizens found and fought each other. The Maltese citizen was strong and killed many, but fatigue was not in her favor. The Peruvian citizen was fresh and ready to fight after staying low for he majority of the Battle Royale. In the end, he managed to roll behind her and use his only weapon - a rope - to strangle her until the Maltese slowly stopped resisting and the last fireworks of the 13th EBR went off to signal the end of this edition. Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July X and celebrated the victory of winner and winning country, and the overall success of the Games in general. There were more cultural displays, a concert, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning moment. Winner re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of winning country, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, , passed down his/her golden laurel reef to new winner, to be worn around his/her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he/she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of winning country accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while winner symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the xx Earthvision Battle Royale.